The Blue Blur
by ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX
Summary: A new spin on the classic formula. We see Sonic's tale in a new light, so come, experience the thrills, villains, and friendships that rise in this, The Blue Blur!
1. Enter: Knuckles!

The Blue Blur Chapter 1

Enter: Knuckles!

A blue streak shot past, wind blowing behind it. If you looked closer, you may notice the front of the blur has a smirk, and a jar is in it. Suddenly, the blur stopped, and was replaced with a single blue hedgehog with a red backpack and jar in his hand. He glanced around, as if he didn't want anyone to see where he was going, which just so happened to be the case. He stepped over to a lone tree stump, and placed his palm on it. His hand glowed slightly green, and the top of the stump quickly slipped away, revealing a hedgehog smiled, and jumped into the hole, but when he jumped, he appeared to be in a sphere-form. He slid down, when he finally landed. There, he was met by a two-tailed fox, that had an aviator hat and goggles, as well as a high-tech watch. "Sonic! Come quick!" The fox said to the hedgehog, apparently named 'Sonic.' "I don't think Amy's gonna make it!" Sonic and the fox dashed forward, leaving streaks of blue and orange behind them. They eventually reached a small hatch in the wall with a sign next to it with pink letters spelling out, "Amy." Sonic opened the door, and was greeted immediately by a young rabbit, an older rabbit, and an odd light-blue creature hovering behind the young rabbit. In a bed, lay a pink hedgehog who appeared to be in horrible condition.

"Mr. Sonic, did you get the medicine!?" The young rabbit asked, frantic.

"Of course," Sonic said, opening the jar and handing it to the older rabbit, "Here ya go, Vanilla." Vanilla, the older rabbit, took the contents out and placed them on the pink hedgehog's forehead. The contents, were three green leaves and a peculiar yellow pepper-like item, but it seemed to have little to no liquid in it, and was very dry. Slowly, green beams of light swirled around the pink hedgehog's head, and she appeared to look slightly better. The group exited, and the young rabbit looked at the light blue creature.

"Do you think she'll be OK, Cheese?" She asked to the Cheese, the light-blue creature.

"Hush, Cream," Vanilla said to the younger rabbit, Cream.

"Yes mother..."

"Guys, if it makes anything better, I think I've found Dr. Robotnik's new secret base." The fox said.

"Ok, Tails! Tell us where!" Sonic said in response. Tails led them into a computer room, but Vanilla stopped Cream.

"Dear, you are far too young to know this!"

"But mo-om!" Sonic nudged Tails and signalled for him to go on. In the computer room, Tails brought up a monitor of an island that was flying, high above the ocean. Vanilla walked in and went behind Tails.

"Ok, team, Dr. Robotnik seems to have landed on this island here. It's called Angel Island, and home to the 'Master Emerald,' a giant gem that supposed to hold infinite reservoirs of power." Sonic slammed his fist on the table,

"Well if Dr. Robotnik is after it, it must be true! Tails, get the Tornado ready! We're goin' to Angel Island!" Outside, Tails was starting up a blue bi-plane, while Sonic leaped up and landed on the top of it. He stood on the wing, and took his backpack off so he could put on a leather jacket, and he put the backpack on again. He reached into a side of the backpack and whipped out a pair of red sunglasses, and put them on. Tails hit the acceleration, and the plane drove forward before lifting up and flying away.

Meanwhile, in a cave on Angel Island

A large shape with pure red eyes walked down a corridor, cracking the ground behind him. "Snively!" He barked in a deep robotic voice. "Have you found the location of that Master Emerald!?"

"Not yet, Lord Robotnik, sir!" Snively, a small, nervous man said, trembling. "But we are close!"

"Good. Any sign of the hedgehog!?"

"Well, sir... Umm..."

"Well, Snively!?"

"He and the kitsune are currently flying here on their bi-plane." Suddenly, a hole bore through the wall. An irate red echidna burst through and torpedo dove into a Swatbot before landing on the floor and turning to Robotnik.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come here!?" It shouted. Robotnik smirked before answering.

"Ah, you must be Knuckles! The guardian of the Master Emerald!"

"Yes..." Knuckles said, "Who are you!?"

"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Nice to meet you... Now, a blue hedgehog is coming here with reason to steal the Emerald." Knuckles' eyes widened, "I have come to help you guard it."

"I can guard it fine."

"Not against this hedgehog. He's able to go the speed of sound. And his friend is a kitsune. A two-tailed kitsune." Knuckles gasped.

"A two... Oh my... It was told a two-tailed kitsune would bring end to the last echidna... All right Dr." Robotnik smirked before responding.

"An excellent choice, Knuckles. An excellent choice indeed..."

At the launch pad

The Tornado landed slowly and Sonic hopped off. Tails got out, and glanced around. "Well," Tails said, thinking, "it should be in that volcano!" He said, pointing at the large volcano at the center of the island. "Wow, it'll take us forever to get there..." Sonic said, before bursting into laughter, "Ah, I'm just kiddin'" he said in between laughs, "Let's go." And he took off at great speed towards it, Tails following at a good distance. Sonic shot off the rim of the volcano and curled into a ball mid air. Then, he blasted downward at even more impressive speed. Tails hopped off and slowly hovered down. Sonic looked around, before calling up, "Looks like he's not he-" He was suddenly cut-off from a punch to the side of his head. He was chucked into the wall where he made a crater. He crawled out before looking up and seeing Knuckles, now with a cowboy hat. He also had his shovel claw on, which would probably be a lot better for hurting Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. Knuckles' head shot up.

"Ah, the two tailed Kitsune. I'll take care of the Bringer of Death first." Knuckles shot up into the sky at Tails, who zipped out of the way. Knuckles began chasing Tails around the pit of the volcano, when Sonic was finished charging speed.

"This one's called the Figure 8!" He dashed up the wall, his legs going so fast they indeed resembled the number 8. He tore up the wall, and in no time reached near the top. He kicked off, and began soaring through the air. He suddenly blasted downward at Knuckles, who glanced up just in time to drift out of the way. He then looked back at Tails.

"Well, your hero seems to have just landed. Now, kitsune, prepare to die!" Knuckles blasted at Tails, but was suddenly hit from under. Sonic, still in ball form, blasted up from when he hit the floor.

"That one was my Bounce attack!" he said, as he sprang out of ball form, pulled himself around Knuckles to the other side, and kicked off his stomach. "And now, this is the Homing Attack!" Sonic curled into a ball, raised a bit higher before stopping, and blasted at Knuckles. Knuckles' eyes widened as he was hit and fell down. He crashed with a cloud of dust surrounding him, and he pulled himself up. He looked to the side, and saw the Master Emerald Shrine empty. His eyes widened and looked up. They had no way of getting it, but that wasn't the least of his worries.

The island vibrated, and he called up, "The Master Emerald is gone! Without it the whole island will sink! How did you guys take it?"

"We took it!?" Sonic asked, angry, as he landed back with a cloud of dust surrounding his feet, "We came to stop Dr. Robotnik form getting it!"

"Robotnik said YOU guys were after it!"

"That explains it... Look, Dr. Robotnik took it, and we probably don't have long until the whole island is underwater. So let's go!"

"You won't have enough time to get there from on land!" Knuckles called out to Sonic, who took a few steps to build up speed. Sonic skidded to a stop before responding.

"And how would we?" He said, annoyed.

"Like this." Knuckles grabbed Sonic's arm, who grabbed Tails' and dug straight down at amazing speed. They crashed through the tunnel the Dr. was in, and were immediately met by five Swatbots. Sonic spin-dashed through two, while Tails kicked one's head off, and Knuckles torpedo-dove through the last.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted, before blasting off.

"He sure is fast..." Knuckles muttered.

"The fastest," Tails replied, before taking off. Knuckles followed, and they came into a clearing just in time to see Robotnik's ship flying off in the distance. Sonic growled, but Tails grabbed him, "Sonic! There's no time! We have to go!" Sonic looked down in defeat.

"I wasn't... Fast enough..."

"It's fine!" Tails shouted, looking off the edge, seeing the water grow closer. "No time to find the Tornado, come on!" Tails grabbed Sonic, who appeared to be trying to stay planted so he would drown, as he clearly was finally beaten by Robotnik. Knuckles hovered up, before muttering with rage in his voice.

"Lead the way." And with that, they took off, back to the Freedom Fighter Base, as Angel Island sank to the bottom of the ocean...

Ok guys, this is going to be updated every so often, but please, tell me what you think!


	2. Robotropolis: A Land of Darkness!

Chapter 2

Robotropolis: The Land of Darkness!

Sonic, Tails, and their new teammate Knuckles landed in a large, grey city with large towering buildings, and smoke filling the sky. They took in the horrific site, before they saw a green beam if light blast out of the center skyscraper. "That's it!" Knuckles said, pointing at it. Sonic had been silent most of the time, and took off without warning at it. His face showing his rage, and the fact he was breaking the ground he was running so hard. Sonic burst through the front door and began breaking Swatbots and Motobugs. He found himself at stairs. They would take forever to run back and forth up these, so he turned into the shape of a ball, and shot up. His speed allowed him to blast up the wall and spin on the bottom of the stairs, under the part you would normally walk on. He then began turning onto the next staircase, and repeated this until he reached the top in half the time it would take to run. He burst through the door, and was immediately greeted by Dr. Ivo Robotnik who was sitting in what seemed to be a throne.

"Ah, the hedgehog is finally fast enough to catch up!"

"Grr... Shut your face, Ro-Butt-Nik!"

"Tsk, bad Hedgehog! Perhaps I should teach you a lesson. When I press this button you will be trapped here and thousands of Badniks will attack your friends. Think you can stop me!?" Robotnik immediately slammed his fist on the button and Sonic was trapped. "Now please look at this monitor." Tails and Knuckles finally got in, and multiple badniks ambushed them. They defeated them, but twice as many appeared. "This will go on endlessly until one of us are defeated. So, shall we begin?" And with that, the 'throne' Robotnik was sitting in sealed into a box and a control panel appeared. It then raised into the air and metal burst from it. The small box transformed into a chest and stomach, which grew arms, legs, and a head, and it all ended up resembling Dr. Robotnik himself. Sonic took off and began Homing Attacking the head. Unfortunately, he seemed to just bounce off.

"Crap... That won't work..." He muttered, before spindashing into the Metal-Robotnik's arm. This also seemed to do nothing. Metal Robotnik suddenly pointed his arms out and hundreds of missiles shot at Sonic. He ran at them, bounced around in them, and ended up grabbing one and launching it at Robotnik. It hit Robotnik's arm, and it appeared to go offline for a brief few seconds. However, in this time Sonic Homing Attacked them multiple times, and broke the arm clean off. "Ah-Ha!" Sonic landed, and looked up at Robotnik. Robotnik growled before activating hover boots and sticking the other arm out. However, all the fingers were hollow. Robotnik pressed his finger to a button and held it. Nothing happened. "What!? That's it? Nothing! Gee Robotnik, you sure are goin' backwards technology-wise..." Sonic said.

"Now now, it needs to warm-up. And might I add, IT would probably catch me about to fly away from Angel Island..."

"What was tha-" Sonic said, beginning to get mad, when suddenly hundreds of thousands of bullets shot out of the fingers. Sonic ducked backwards and began dashing around trying to dodge the bullets. Sonic backflipped away from one bunch, and found himself in the corner. He glared at Robotnik, who readied another magazine of bullets into the arm. Sonic opened his backpack, put on his sunglasses, and took out two canisters. One showed a gold circle with the number 50, and the other a lightning bolt. Sonic broke both, and lightning swirled around him. Robotnik hit the button, and bullets shot out at Sonic, but, nothing happened. All the bullets bounced off the shield, and Sonic entered spindash. He shot forward, and jumped before blasting down and bouncing up, right towards Robotnik's foot, which was releasing flames, but was open. Sonic then popped out a canister with fire and crushed it. Flames surrounded him and he went straight through the boot. Inside, he began bouncing about destroying things and screwing up wires, when he accidentally fell out of the slot where the arm was torn off. Robotnik growled before attempting to land, but he couldn't.

"Oh no! When he went inside it ruined my panel!" Suddenly, hundreds of missiles shot out at Sonic. He attempted to do what he did last time, but he was hit and lost the flame shield. He fell, weakened, before looking up at the monitor. Tails and Knuckles were in an ocean if badniks, all beating the crap out of them. Sonic glared before glancing to the right and seeing something he didn't notice before.

_The Master Emerald! It holds infinite power, so... How about I try it out!? _Sonic ran over to it, despite Robotnik's shouts from the Metal Robotnik now out of his control. Sonic jumped onto it and began to spindash, aimed at Robotnik. Suddenly, streaks of gold light flared up around him, and soon his whole body was golden. He blasted toward Robotnik with speeds he's never before experienced. He destroyed the Suit, and the explosion knocked Robotnik into the air where he was caught by the Egg-O-Matic.

"I hate that stupid hedgehog! And the kitsune! AND THE ECHIDNAAA!" He shouted as he blasted away. Sonic turned blue again then looked back at the monitor. All the badniks suddenly fell over and turned off. Sonic saw an elevator and got in. It blasted down, and he arrived on the ground floor. Then, the wall opened, and Sonic stepped out.

"Hey guys. I lost, he killed me and whatnot, and now he just destroyed the world." Knuckles smirked and Tails hugged Sonic.

"I can guess the Master Emerald is up there?" Knuckles asked, getting ready to go up.

"Yup. Really saved my hide..."

"All right, I'll go get it." Knuckles then walked into the elevator and dug through the roof and flew up. Sonic and Tails began walking out when Tails picked up Sonic.

"You OK, pal?" Sonic asked Tails who seemed to have multiple bruises and cuts.

"Yeah. You?" Tails responded.

"Hangin' in there." Suddenly the wall broke and Knuckles flew out, but he had a pouch around his neck. He flew over to them and merely states, "Lead the way."

"You're comin' with us? And where's the emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, Angel Island is sunk, and I'm no good at swimming to that deep to return it. And I was able to use my Chaos Powers to shrink it."

"Chaos Powers?"

"The type of power emitted by the Master Emerald."

"Ah, well, none of us are good swimmers either. I'm sure we'll find one someday though."

"I hope..."After that they all flew in silence. When they got back, they were instantly greeted by Amy, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese. "Sonic!" Amy shouted, in a voice much unlike her video game voice. Amy jumped into Sonic's un-opened arms, and nearly crushed him in a hug.

"G- Guy-s. Th- this i- is... Knuckles... He- he's go- o-nna be- Amy..." Amy's eyes sprang open and let go a bit.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, this is Knuckles, he's gonna stay with us for awhile."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Knuckles!" Cream said, and Vanilla hugged him in greeting.

"Well, guys, I doubt Robotnik is gonna try anything for awhile, so I guess we can show Knux here around!"

However... In Green Hill Zone, in a dark cave nearly impossible to notice, Robotnik worked, not waiting at all. He smirked. "When that hedgehog took all that Chaos Energy he put a bit of it into the Metal Robotnik. And NOW, I can take the energy from this 'Super Sonic,' and make a perfect superior to the hedgehog, better speed, one that never tires, and one that will obliterate anything it sees!" He laughed maniacally, while a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness, and seemed to focus in. On the monitor of of its sight, multiple lines of text ran by, and a picture of Sonic with an 'X' running through him was shown...

**Who is this figure? What sort of threat will he pose for Sonic? Find out next time, on The Blue Blur!**


	3. METAL SONIC

Chapter 3

M.E.T.A.L S.O.N.I.C

A blue streak blasted through the streets of Westopolis, a city of Eastern Mobius, thus completely free from Robotnik. The streak shot into the air and blasted a laser at the city. About 5 buildings were caught in the enormous beam, and they all dissolved before the place the laser hit exploded. The streak then shot down and flew away, releasing a metallic laugh as it went...

Meanwhile in the Freedom Fighter Base!

Sonic leaned against the wall of the computer room, while Amy and Cream played in Cream's room. Vanilla and Knuckles talked in the main room while Tails played an official SEGA handheld system. Suddenly, a video appeared on the computer. It automatically played, and it showed a news broadcast of 'Sonic' destroying the city. The broadcast then stated that an official manhunt was started to catch Sonic. "Guys! I've been here all day, right?" He called out.

"Yes, Sonic! Why?" Tails asked, annoyed he was being taken from his game.

"Come here..." The group came, and Sonic replayed the clip. "It seems we have an imposter..." Sonic said growling. Sonic then flipped on his sunglasses and jacket in an instant and blasted out the door. Everybody stared at where he just was, and Tails walked out annoyed.

"Impulsive little... Watch him get captured..." And he continued muttering until the rest could not hear him.

With the Hedgehog!

Sonic blasted through the deserts and growled even more than before. Sonic then stopped. He heard odd noises. He heard children shrieking, explosions, and a metal laughter, but the laugh seemed to be coming from him. Suddenly, he saw multiple children running from him, but they seemed like ghosts, semi-transparent, but still so real. He then saw lasers being blasted out of his stomach, and the children's shrieking growing louder. Sonic fell over in horror and the ghosts seemed to turn sideways, and run on air, still fleeing from the lasers. Sonic's eyes grew wild, and he screamed, "STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" And it ended. Suddenly, he heard and saw nothing odd. He glanced around before sighing, and walking forward.

In the skies...

Tails flew in the new plane he had, christened the X-Tornado. He looked down for Sonic, real or fake, and saw a blue shape. "Sonic!" He shouted, before steering down. The shape looked up, and Tails saw Sonic, but a robot, and with two piercing red eyes that seemed to go though him. And in a minute, they would go through him. Two lasers blasted out of the eyes, and Tails dove out of the plane, which was hit by the lasers, and exploded. Tails fell a moment as his tails tried kicking in, when they did, just as he began to hit the ground. "Who are you!?"

The robot stared at Tails before saying, "I am Metal Sonic. Dr. Ivo Robotnik's greatest invention. You are Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend. You shall be take as hostage to bring out the target." Metal Sonic then blasted a huge laser out of its stomach at Tails. Tails jumped over it just in time and flew up. Metal Sonic's back-jets burst on, and he hovered up. Tails' eyes widened in fear, and he took off in the other direction.

With Sonic

Sonic's vision was suddenly plagued with Tails in horror, being attacked, and then he fell over, and he fully saw the scene. He flew after Tails, who was fleeing in terror. He shot lasers at Tails, who was hit, and fell over. Tails was then picked up by him, and his hand went on his forehead. He said something, before blasting Tails with one final laser, killing him. Sonic's vision returned, and he immediately went to his watch. "TAILS! TAILS ARE YOU THERE!? TAILS!?" He had no response from the other end. Sonic realised what was happening. He was doing this, and he must be stopped. He blasted off to the city where police saw him. He stopped in front of them and put his arms up. "Take me away." He said grimly. A female officer walked over, her gun to his head for caution, and handcuffed him.

"I think you know your rights 'hero.'"

With Metal

Metal lifted Tails' body and put his hand to Tails' forehead. Data was instantly plugged into him, and said, "Freedom Fighter Base found. Destroy all but one. The last shall be a hostage. Location: Confirmed. Route: Mapped." Metal blasted Tails with one final laser, killing him, before blasting off to go to the Freedom Fighter Base.

Uh-Oh! Sonic thinks he killed Tails and is in jail, while the deadly Metal Sonic is off to the Freedom Fighter base! Will Knuckles' strength save everyone, or will all of Sonic's friends be killed!? Find out next time on the Blue Blur!


	4. Renegade

Chapter 4  
Renegade

Sonic walked into his new cell, where the police officer named Madonna put him. "So, Sonic. I need to help you do something." She told him.

"What's that?" He asked in response.

"I need you to tell me how you can have a silver mouth and shoot lasers from your chest."

"What?" Madonna showed Sonic a photo of Metal Sonic.

"That- That isn't me!"

"Correct. Now, I can't release you, as we'll both get arrested and the only two that know will be behind bars. So, I have one condition for helping you."

"What is it?"

"Just hang out with me in a relaxed environment sometime."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're a hero! And I've always been a fan of the legendary Sonic but... I want to know you in a real way." Sonic blushed, before replying.

"Heh, well uh... Ok."

"Thanks! Now, this Metal, what has he done last?"

"I saw him kill Tails, and put his hand to his forehead."

"Hmm... What do you mean 'saw him?'"

"I mean I entered his sight. I knew what he saw, it was like I was him..."

"Ah, so you thought you did it to Tai- Gee... And Tails is..."

"Yeah."

"Look, tell me the Freedom Fighter Base location, and I can get there."

"What makes you think you can beat him?"

"I've got this." She held out a small box with a single button. "With this baby I can turn off any Robotnik device. As long as I'm five feet away."

"Hey, that wasn't destroyed!? Tails and I always thought Robotnik destroyed that after he got his hand on it!"

"Yeah, I found it after a police raid at one of his bases. He must have kept it in case one of his badniks betrayed him."

"Cool..."

"Well, you start escaping! I'll go de-activate Metal Sonic!"

"Ok!"

At the Freedom Fighter Base

A loud banging was heard from above. The roof caved in and everyone was crushed under the rubble. Metal Sonic flew above the destroyed base looking down. One would get out. They had to. Suddenly, Knuckles burst out carrying Amy and Vanilla, the only two he could find. He climbed out and put his arms out at them. Green waves of energy drifted towards them, and their wounds healed slightly, but both were unconscious. Knuckles didn't notice Metal, and dove down to find Cream and Cheese. Metal drifted down and lifted Amy. "This one will do." Vanilla's eyes slightly fluttered open and saw Metal turn around to fly away.  
"Oh my god..." She muttered as Metal flew away. Knuckles burst out with Cream, who's body was severely damaged, left arm, legs, and stomach down were all greatly injured. He glanced back and saw Vanilla turned around. "Metal Sonic. He took Amy." Knuckles glared, and ran to take off when Madonna's car appeared.

"Where did Metal take her?"

"That way!"

"Fly after! I'll follow!"

"Ok!"

Knuckles flew after Metal Sonic, just barely keeping up. He dug into his pocket and found the revolver he took from Tails' lab. He shot carefully at Metal thrice, the third landing in one of Metal's rocket. Sparks blasted out of Metal Sonic and he slowly fell down. Knuckles veered downward, and Madonna followed closely. Knuckles landed in front of Metal Sonic. What he then saw horrified him. The side of Metal Sonic's face was opened up and a robotic arm was fixing the jet. The jet was repaired, and Metal's face resealed.

"Oh my god..." Knuckles whispered, terrified.

"New enemy found. Name: Knuckles. I think I'll show Sonic [i]this[/i] death as well."

"This death!?"

"The kitsune, Tails."

"Y- You killed Tails!?"

"Affirmative." Madonna's car pulled up, and she yanked out the device. Metal suddenly grew a large, purple, electric shield formed around him. Metal stuck out his arms and the shield turned into an orb in front of his hands. Suddenly, it blasted out at Knuckles. Knuckles was hit by it. It paused when it hit him, and sent electricity through his body. Knuckles fell over, and Metal turned to Madonna. "You! That device! I know that. Well, at least Sonic will be able to see me kill you as well." His voice turned into another language, and he said, [i]"Tao Hantop Kaseo Mehr."[/i]

In the cell  
Sonic glanced around looking for weaknesses when he saw him standing in a field, Knuckles standing away from him. A ball of electricity surged through his hands and blasted at Knuckles, knocking him out. He heard garbled words, before hearing, "I killed your friends hedgehog. And NOW, her!" Sonic growled, before spindashing.  
"I'm getting the hell out of here. That stupid faker is gonna regret the day he messed with me! Sonic the Hedgehog!" And he blasted through the wall, alerting the police, and making an even larger bounty on his head.


End file.
